The Bear and the Bunny
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Sarah dares to corner Victoria on the question we all want to know: why Ivan calls her Bunny.  Het.


Title: "The Bunny and the Bear"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Sarah dares to corner Victoria on the question we all want to know: why Ivan calls her Bunny.<br>Warnings: Het, Established Relationships  
>Word Count: 904<br>Date Written: 8 June, 2011  
>Challenge: DiteyBlessings LJ comm's monthly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Ivan, Victoria, Frank, Sarah, all other characters mentioned within, and Red are & TM their rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Why do you let Ivan call you Bunny?" Sarah finally asked the question she'd been puzzling over since she had first witnessed her friends' strange but beautiful love.

Victoria did not look up from her assault rifle as she rose her slender shoulders in a shrug so slight that, if Sarah had not been watching her, instead of their targets, like a hawk, she would not have seen. "Because it pleases him."

"What do you call him?"

"Why should you care? Do you not have your own affectionate names for Frank?"

"Of course I do," Sarah answered. "I was just wondering, you know, if you, like, call him any animal name since he calls you Bunny. I call Frank sweetie, sweetheart, dear, you know, the usual stuff, but then, he doesn't call me Bunny."

"You have not found a particular name for him yet? What a pity," Victoria remarked dryly, reminding herself that the girl was Frank's latest pet. She would have put Sarah out of her misery long ago if her friend had not taken such a liking to her. Young love could be so droll, and yet the younger generations looked upon her own generation with disdain. Experience had taught Vicky that age only brought more sophistication and creativity, deeper dedication, greater ideas and love to a relationship. The blessed union she shared with her beloved Ivan was a thing far greater, truer, and more powerful than any of the younger generation could begin to comprehend.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow at Vicky's tone of voice. She knew she was pushing, but she didn't like her implication that her relationship with Frank was a lesser romance than Victoria's own romance with Ivan. She had read more than enough romance books to know that age had nothing to do with falling in love or how great that love was. "So? What do you call Ivan?"

"Lhbim," Victoria replied, slightly distracted as she watched their targets begin to move and followed them with her finger pressed against her trigger. Any second now . . . Though she remained calm on the outside, she strained inside like a dog pulling against her leash, eager to break free and run wild again.

"That's just Russian for sweetheart," Sarah stated. "You don't have anything 'special'," she questioned, indicating the emphasis on the word by drawing invisible quotes in the air with her fingers, "that you call him?"

"Not that it is any concern of yours, Miss Ross, but he is my medved."

Sarah's mouth fell open in surprise. Picturing Victoria calling Ivan her bear was nearly as hard to swallow as listening to Ivan croon over his bunny, Victoria. "He's your bear?"

"He is both as gentle and strong as the largest and wildest of bears in the world, and he is every bit as fiercely protective." Victoria's lips curved into a thin smile. "Of course, if you ever repeat a word of this, I will kill you on the spot with your own tongue. Now," she instructed, "do your life and my ears a favor and hush. The fun is about to begin." She fired her gun with a grin, and the game was officially at hand.

A short time later, when the women met up with their men in question, Sarah was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Her eyes shone, and Frank grinned, recognizing the look his girlfriend wore when she had a secret that she was nearly bursting to tell. "What is it?" he asked, circling her waist with his arms and bringing her up close against him.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you," she answered, glancing at Vicky, "or she'll kill me."

Frank placed a finger gently against his love's upturned lips. "Then you'd better not tell me," he directed her and silenced her with a sweet kiss upon her upturned lips.

Victoria batted down the urge to roll her eyes as she looked away from the pair. Ivan was tugging on her hand, and she gladly let herself be swept into his waiting arms. "You were beautiful and magnificent, as always, Bunny!" he exclaimed, kissing her hand. "Watching you play with your toys who are foolish enough to call themselves men always stirs my heart."

Victoria grinned as she whispered softly to him, "It is not just your heart that stirs, my medved, nor is it only mine that moves when you pull me against you like this."

"Then let us see," Ivan declared with a mischievous grin and the familiar sparkle in his eyes that always quickened Vicky's heartbeat and made her own blue eyes twinkle in response, "if we can build the pounding of our hearts into one lovely chorus of thunder, shall we?"

"Of course," she answered a heartbeat before he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him lift her off of her feet and sweep her up into his arms. Her mouth opened underneath his, welcoming his tongue and meeting his heated embrace with her own tongue. She met his onslaught of kisses and caresses with ever growing passion in her every touch, kiss, and nibble, and their hearts soared together as they celebrated their love. He was her Medved, she his Bunny, and nothing had ever been more perfect or beautiful in either of their worlds than the love they shared, which was both as old as time and would outlast even time itself!

**The End**


End file.
